ghostbustersfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
SonofSamhain's The Real Ghostbusters (Season 8)
SonofSamhain has made a plan for an unofficial 8th season of The Real Ghostbusters. It is meant to explain what happened to the Ghostbusters in their later years before they went out of business in 1991. Unfortunately, due to his intellectual limitations, SonofSamhain can't make this series without help. Synopsis The Ghostbusters gain a new member named Soul Man, who was one of their first customers. Watch the original Ghostbusters as they finish their last missions. Episodes 1. The Fifth Ghostbuster- An adaptation of Ghostbusters: The Video Game. The events are pretty much the same, with some differences. The main difference is a slightly different ending. After Shandor opens the Containment Unit, Louis Tully leads the Ghostbusters while Egon stays to repair the storage grid and test a new invention to recapture all the escaped ghosts. Louis is no longer a klutz and actually is now pretty handy with a particle thrower. After Egon instantly recaptures the ghosts, Shandor's desctructor form crumbles away, revealing his ghost form. He is then trapped and put into the Unit. 2. Ancient Spectres- Ray accidentally frees a Class 9 demon named Verox that his ancestor Earl had banished in the 19th century. It is up to him and the other Ghostbusters to capture him with their ghostbusting gear. As if that wasn't bad enough, the Sleaze and the Glob have escaped the Containment. 3. Revenge- After busting a Class 5, Soul Man laments on how ghostbusting has become too easy recently. Excitement comes when it turns out that what was left of Gozer's conscience had lied dormant inside Stay Puft all these years. After reawakening, Gozer summons ghosts to free him from the storage facility along with Samhain, the Boogieman, and the Grundel. Gozer then ditches Stay Puft, having no use for him anymore, and summons a more useful destructor form, that of an armored demon. The Marshmallow Man returns to the Ghostbusters to warn them about what has happened, so the guys have to recapture the three escaped Class 7s and destroy Gozer again. 4. Sandworms- A crossover with Beetlejuice where the Ghost with the Most hires the Ghostbusters to get rid of the King of Sandworms, a demon that has been terrorizing the Neitherworld. 5. Slime Square- Vigo returns from his destruction when Egon's experiment in studying ectoplasm samples from Slimer and Soul Man go wrong. He then frees the Scoleri Brothers to keep the Ghostbusters busy while he absorbs ectoplasmic energy from some of the Ghostbusters' ghostly allies(such as Shifter and Phillip Spade) to regain his strength. 6. It's How You Play the Game- The Player returns to exact his revenge on the Ghostbusters. While Soul Man, Ray, and Peter are playing a level in Super Wraiths and Zombies, they are imprisoned within the video game. The remaining Ghostbusters have to beat the game in order to free their friends, but they also have to figure out how to defeat The Player. 7. Sweet Nightmares- A demon is making everyone in New York suffer terrible nightmares. 8. Last Action Ghostbuster- Soul Man is the world's only hope when the rest of the Ghostbusters have been captured by Hades, lord of the underworld. 9. Pranks for Nothing- A gang of poltergeists are on the loose. Worse, they have stolen the Ghostbusters' proton packs and ghost traps. 10. Flip Side 2- The Peoplebusters come to the human world to try and recapture the Ghostbusters. The boys in gray trap Winston's Peoplebuster counterpart, but have a choice on whether to put him into the Containment Unit or to release him to get the Peoplebusters to leave them alone. 11. Ghost War- A ghostly soldier named Colonel Ghastly declares war on the Ghostbusters and summons an entire army of ghouls, ghosts, goblins, and demons. 12. Dweeb's Last Stand- In a final effort to capture Slimer, Professor Dweeb summons an ancient monster called Zameg. 13. The End of the Ghostbusters?- After capturing Surt, the Ghostbusters go out of business. To connect the ending with Extreme Ghostbusters, younger versions of Eduardo, Kylie, Roland, and Garrett will make cameos in this episode. Category:Fan Scripts